Upstair's Story
by Miyaka Akane
Summary: cinta pada pandangan pertama? di lantai atas? eww, pake ngajak kenalan lagi, ga jelas dia manusia atau bukan. rumah di depan kan sudah lama kosong. SasuNaru. cerita romance ringan.


**UPSTAIRS STORY**

**Author : Miyazaki****e**** Erizawa**

**Disclaimer : ****Tokoh dan segala property dari cerita asli bukan milik Miyazakie Erizawa, dan FanFiction ini bukan dibuat untuk tujuan komersil. Hanya ide numpang lewat yang dituangkan ke dalam cerita pendek SasuNaru. ****Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**** .**

**Rate : ****T**

**Warnings : ****Contains a Boys-Love, idea based from someone who share her phone number with somebody on their second Floor, so lame, but I've got a good idea from that, thanks anyway .**

"Naruto, Bantu kaa-san menjemur pakaian! Hari ini Kaa-san sibuk sekali", Kushina memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya, lelah. Sudah dari pagi buta tadi ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hari ini rumah harus terlihat bagus. Fugaku dan Mikoto akan pulang dari Suna, tentu Kushina tak mau memberikan kesan yang buruk terhadap kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kaa-san, Naru sibuk. Kyuu – nii pasti sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kaa-san minta tolong Kyuu-nii saja", ujar Naruto sambil kembali berbalik kearah leptopnya, bermain Plant Vs. Zombie.

"Grrr~ anak nakal! Apanya yang sibuk, dari tadi Kaa-san hanya melihatmu melempar biji-biji bunga kearah zombie-zombie itu. Ambil cucian-cucian itu, dan jemur di atas! No excusses! ", Kushina mencubit pipi Naruto sebelum meninggalkan anaknya terbaring nista – memegang pipinya – di atas lantai yang dingin, tanpa belas kasihan sang ibunda.

_Kaa-san seperti ibu tiri Cinderella~_

Poor Naru-chan…

.

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati dan jiwa, Naruto pun mengambil cucian dan menjemurnya di lantai dua.

"Haaaaa~… pagi ini agak mendung, udaranya segar sekaliiiiii…. ", Naruto merentangkan tangannya ke atas. Menikmati hidup. Ia mulai mengambil baju satu per satu, menggantungkannya di hanger, dan menyusunnya di seutas kawat, berjejer dengan rapi.

Sampai…..

Tringg~

'_Hm? Suara itu….'_

Jreengg~ Jreeeng~

'_Heee~ seperti suara gitar yang sedang di setting… tapi dari mana?'_

Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namun tak berhasil menemukan dimana asal suara tersebut.

Suara gitar itu pun semakin jelas terdengar, diiringi dengan suara suitan halus mengikuti irama petikan gitar itu. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya menglilingi lantai dua rumahnya mencari asal suara tersebut.

**My heart is sinking as I'm lifting up above the clouds away from you**

**And I can't believe I'm leaving oh I don't kno-no-no-now what I'm gonna do**

**But someday I'll find my way back to where your name is written in a sand**

Gotcha!

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang memegang gitar membelakangi Naruto, tepat di seberang depan rumah Naruto, mengumandangkan Summer Paradise – Simple Plan dengan suaranya yang berat dan mempesona.

'_Eh, tunggu sebentar._

_Rumah di depan itu kan rumah yang sudah lama kosong. Lalu dia siapa?_

_Si – siapa?!'_

Naruto menjatuhkan ember yang digenggamnya dari tadi, membuat pria berambut raven menolehkan wajahnya. Dan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu.

'_Rambut kuning secerah matahari?_

_Mata beriris biru selembut air pantai?_

_Anak ini, mengingatkanku pada pantai di musim panas… menyilaukan…'_

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya, menghadap persis ke depan Naruto dan kembali memainkan gitarnya sambil bernyanyi.

**Cause I remember every sunset**

**I remember every word you said**

**We will never gonna say goodbye**

**Sing La-da-da-da-da**

**Tell me how to get back to, back to summer paradise with you**

**And I'll be there in a heart beat**

**Ooh~**

**I'll be there in a heart beat.**

**.**

**.**

"U – untuk ukuran hantu, su – suaramu lumayan."

Ha?

'_Hantu? Jadi dia mengira aku ini hantu? Astaga'_

Mau tak mau, seringai lembut terukir di bibir tipis pemuda raven itu. Pria berparas matahari ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Dasar Dobe"

"HEEE~! NANI~! TEMEEE~!", Naruto melempar satu hanger kearah pemuda itu, namun karena jarak diantara rumah mereka cukup lebar, hanger tersebut tidak sampai dan malah jatuh kearah jalan.

"Memang Dobe"

"Aaaaarrggghh~! Teme! Aku pergi saja!"

Naruto mengambil ember dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Aku gak tanya! Weekk~!", Naruto menarik kantung matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku yang bertanya. Siapa namamu Dobe?"

"Aku bukan Dobe! Aku Namikaze Naruto"

"Berapa Umurmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme!"

"Hn, sikapmu terlihat seperti anak 15 tahun"

"Grrr~ aku sudah 21 tahun, Teme! Mahasiswa tingkat 4 Universitas Toudai, Jurusan seni bangunan. Seenaknya saja mengatakan aku anak 15 tahun!", Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pemuda yang baru ditemuinya ini dengan sukses mengacaukan moodnya.

"Ooh.. 21 tahun, tingkat 4 jurusan seni bangunan, Universitas Toudai. Hm. Dobe."

'_Ukh! Bo-Bodoh. Kenapa aku malah memberitahunya'_

Haaahh~ dasar Naru. -_-

"Dobe"

"APA!"

"Ketus sekali"

"Habis kau menyebalkan, Teme"

"Jangan begitu. Ayo berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

"Aku tidak punya Ponsel, Teme"

"Jangan bohong. Yang menggantung di Lehermu itu apa, Dobe"

'_Uukh, aku lupa. Kenapa aku menggantung ponsel di leherku sih'_

"Kata Kaa-san tidak boleh memberikan nomor ponsel kepada orang yang yang tak dikenal"

"Kita tadi sudah berkenalan, Dobe"

'_Ukh. Salah lagi aku!'_

"Jadi? Berapa?"

"AH~! Itu Kaa-san memanggil! Maaf ya Uchiha-san. Jaa ne~", Naruto melambai-lambaikan hanger dan langsung turun ke lantai bawah.

Astaga, sesulit itukah mau mengenalmu lebih dekat, Dobe?

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan kembali memainkan gitarnya.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAPP DRAPP

"Kaa-saaaann! Jemurannya sudah siap. Naru mau bertamu ke rumah Paman Teuchi yaaa~..", teriak Naruto sembari berlari ke arah pintu depan, sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"TIDAK BOLEEEHH!"

"Hiieeee~ kenapa Okaa-saaaann~….", Naruto meringis – lemas. Bersandar di dinding dekat pintu keluar.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kea rah Naruto. "Kaa-san tidak percaya kalau kau ke tempat Teuchi hanya untuk bertamu. Kau pasti ingin menghabiskan uangmu membeli bermangkok-mangkok ramen paman Teuchi kan?! Dasar anak nakaaall~", Kushina menarik daun telinga Naruto, mengerahkannya menuju dapur

"Kaa-saaaann~ Sakiit…", mau tak mau Naruto pun mengikuti Kushina ke dapur. Sepertinya kali ini Naru bakal disuruh bantu masak. Haish!…

"Nah, baluri udang-udang itu dengan tepung. Lalu haluskan tomat-tomat yang sudah Kaa-san rebus. Hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu, Naru-chan. Kaa-san ingin membuat masakan yang istimewa khusus untuk teman lama Kaa-san.", Kushina tersenyum senang sembari bersenandung, menghiraukan putra bungsunya yang mengumpat sambil melakonkan udang tersebut sebagai pistol yang akan ditembakkan kepada ibunya.

"Mou~ wangi sekali", sang Namikaze sulung datang. Menghambur ke arah Kushina dan mengambil satu buah tempura yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan.

"Kyuu! Hentikan itu! Kau jorok sekali.", Kushina menampar pelan punggung tangan Kyuubi, lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Ne, aku lapar, Nek! Apa tidak ada yang bisa dimakan?", Kyuubi memegang perutnya dan mengusap-usapkan rambutnya ke pipi Kushina – layaknya anak kucing.

"TIDAK ADA! Kau baru saja sarapan, Kyuu! Dan jangan panggil aku nenek! Aku ini ibumu!", Kushina menjambak rambut Kyuubi lalu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ittai, Okaa-saaaaaann~… ", Kyuubi menggosok kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kalian bersikap manislah sedikit saat Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto datang. Jangan buat malu Kaa-san dengan sikap anak-anak kalian itu. umur kalian sudah kepala dua!", Kushiha meracau sembari berkacak pinggang di depan penggorengan tanpa tahu kedua anaknya saat ini tengah mengarahkan udang-udang mentah itu ke arahnya – layaknya pistol yang berkali-kali menembakkan pelurunya.

"APA KALIAN DENGAR APA YANG AKU KATAKAN?!", Naruto dan Kyuubi sontak terkejut saat mendengar suara Ibunya yang menggelegar dan menjatuhkan udang-udang yang ada di genggaman tangan mereka ke lantai. Sesaat sebelum Kushina berbalik menghadap mereka, Kyuubi dan Naruto mengambil udang-udang tidak steril itu dari atas lantai dengan secepat kilat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?", Kushina menyerengitkan dahinya saat melihat kedua anaknya menunjukkan cengiran aneh. Firasatnya buruk. Apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh dua anak nakal ini? Jangan sampai mereka mengacaukan acara pertemuannya dengan Mikoto. Ia akan memberikan sanksi yang berat untuk duo biang onar ini.

"T-tidak ada, Kaa-san. Ahahaha.. i-iya kan, Naru?", Kyuubi menyikut perut adiknya yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Ukh.. i-iya.. tidak ada.. hahahha", '_aku tidak mau makan udang-udang itu', _Naruto berujar dalam hati.

TING TUNG!

"Ara? Sudah datang?", senyum Kushina melebar, ia melepas apron dan merapikan bajunya. Bergegas menuju pintu utama kediaman Namikaze, "Sebentar!"

"Siapa sih, teman Kaa-san?", Naruto memilin tepung – menatap kepergian ibunya dengan pandangan ajaib. Kyuubi hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan adiknya sambil menghabiskan tempura goreng yang tidak ikut jatuh ke lantai.

"NARU! KYUU! KOCHIKOCHI!", Kushina memanggil kedua anaknya. Kyuu dan Naruto segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu depan.

BRUK!

"Hey! Kyu-nii kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba sih?", protes Naruto. Hidungnya menabrak bahu Kyuu dengan sukses.

"K-K-Khhhh…"

"Apaan?!", Naruto melihat wajah pucat kakaknya – yang berekspressi seperti melihat zombie dengan kain kafan dan perut bolong.

"Keriput?!", Kyuubi segera berlari – paranoid – menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan segera menguncinya.

"Ah, Bibi. Sepertinya Kyuu mengundangku bermain ke kamarnya. Permisi.", Uchiha sulung, Itachi, tersenyum – atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai? – lembut dan melepas sepatunya. Ia hendak menyusul Kyuu naik ke lantai dua.

"Hahaha. Kyuu dan Itachi memang sudah dekat dari dulu, ya Kushina?", Mikoto dan Kushina tertawa kecil.

Tak lama, terdengar suara teriakan Kyuu meminta tolong, namun hanya direspon dengan tawa oleh ketiga orang dewasa di ruang tengah itu.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ke arah seorang lelaki tampan berambut pantat ayam, dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi, terbentuk dengan baik – yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Seketika Sapphire Naruto membulat sempurna,seorang pria yang sebelumnya ia lihat, bermain gitar dengan suaranya yang syahdu, kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Sejenak keadaan hening. Bagaikan terkena genjutsu, mereka seakan tersedot ke dunia yang asing dan gelap, seakan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya. Memandang satu sama lain.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya, memasuki rumah itu jauh lebih dalam menuju si pirang yang masih mempertahankan pandangan terkejutnya.

Dengan jarak sejauh tadi, ia tidak menyadari betapa indahnya kedua bola mata orang yang menyebalkan ini. Jika dilihat dari dekat, ternyata pesona bola mata obsidian itu cukup kuat untuk membuat segala kekesalannya menguap entah kemana.

Sasuke lalu mengangkat tangannya menuju dada Naruto, mengambil ponsel orange yang sedari tadi menggantung disana. Menekan beberapa tombol dan…

TRING~

Ponsel biru yang berada di genggaman Sasuke berbunyi.

"Aku dapat nomor ponselmu, Dobe."

"Hee?"

.

.

.

.

.

_ OWARI _ 

.

.

.  
apa nih? Ga tau!

Kemaren mau diposting sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Naru, tapi gak jadi -_-

Daaannn…..

HAPPY NARUTO's BIRTHDAAYYY~!

Walaupun telat 38 harii… -_-

Jadilah uke yang baik untuk Sasuke ya, Naru-ku….. :*

Miyazakie Erizawa.


End file.
